OS Drarry - Somebody that I used to know
by Mala29
Summary: Quand Draco parle à Harry par le biais d'une chanson... OS Drarry


COUPLE : Drarry (Draco Malofy x Harry Potter)

RAITING : K

GENRE : Song-fic

NOTE DE MOI : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K ROWLING.  
C'est ma première Song-fic' alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est très courte, mais j'avais envie de faire un OS sur cette chanson.

_**Somebody that I used to know**_

J'entends l'introduction commencer. Je sais que je surprendrai l'assemblée. Et lui... Oui, _lui_, je le surprendrai plus que les autres. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir le fier Draco Malfoy s'abaisser à ce genre de sentimentalité et surtout, à ce genre de procédé. Je voulai lui faire comprendre... Comprendre à quel point il m'avait blesser.

_**Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**_

Je te vois tourner la tête vers moi... Ah bah tiens, Potter. Mon cher Potter. Reconnais-tu cette chanson ? Cette chanson que tu trouvais si triste lorsque nous étions ensemble. Cette chanson que tu détestais entendre car elle te faisais pleurer. Voulais-je te faire pleurer ? Non. Bien sûr que nous... Mais tu mérite de comprendre.

Toi, oui toi... Toi le fière avocat de Londres. Tu avais fricoté avec le plus célèbre des politiciens de cette même ville.

Tu te souviens quand tu disais m'aimer, m'aimer tellement que tu aurais pu mourir pour moi ? Et moi, simple idiot, j'ai osé te croire. Je t'aimais à en mourir...

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end  
Always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**_

Je t'aimais toi et ton mépris pour les règles. Toi et ton envie de sauver tout le monde. Toi et ton esprit combatif. Toi et ton courage, tes défauts. Un seul m'énervais. La résignation qui t'entourait. Tu as toujours baissé les bras quand tu savais une cause perdue.

Je croise ton regard embué de larmes, et à travers ce lien, ce dernier lien qui nous reste, j'essaye de te transmettre tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire.

J'essaye de te dire que malgré toutes tes belles paroles, tes promesses d'amitié, et même si je reconnais que tout ce que nous avons vécu est terminé, que tu es gravé en moi...

_**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

Le temps a passé. Tu m'as fait mal, si mal lorsque tu as prononcé la sentence... Lorsque que tu as annoncé officiellement à la presse que le couple le plus prisé du moment avait rompu... Sans même m'en parler avant.

Tu as toujours détesté les confrontations... Je pense que tu les détestes toujours.

Je vois tes yeux si verts s'assombrirent... Je t'ai touché.

Tu comprends enfin ce que j'ai ressenti. Oh bien sûr, dans cette chanson, la douleur est passée... La mienne non. Je suis toujours autant amoureux de toi... Et même si notre couple était incompatible, j'espère que tu me donneras une deuxième chance.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour reprendre la chanson, mais tu m'as surpris. Tu as pris la parole et tu as commencé à chanté.

_**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...**_

Dans ta bouche, cette partie prend encore plus de sens que dans la mienne. Je reconnais que je n'étais pas très expressif. Je te promet de changer ça. Je promet ne plus te forcer. Je te promet monts et montagnes pour peut que tu reviennes avec moi. Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je crois que chanter cette chanson le prouve bien...

Je te vois quitter ta table, tes amis te regardent. Mais avec cette personnalité qui est la tienne, tu n'en a cure, et tu continue à avancer. Tu arrives devant la scène et tu monte dessus.

On est maintenant côte à côte, yeux dans les yeux. J'aimerai te toucher, sentir ton odeur, te caresser, mais la fierté Malfoy m'en empêche. Je vois que en toi, tu livre le même combat.

_**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know **_

Nous reprenons le refrain ensemble. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous faire pardonner... Tu ne penses pas ? Je crois que j'ai bien fait de chanter cette chanson, car je vois bien dans tes yeux que je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour saisir cette deuxième chance.

Tu as compris à quel point je t'aimais, et je sais que dans mes yeux règne cette lueur de fierté, d'amour et de joie. Tu as toujours su lire en moi, même si tu attendais toujours ces mots.

Ces mots que je ne sais dire.

_**I used to know  
That I used to know**_

Je me rapproche de toi. Ou alors tu te rapproche de moi... Je sais juste que je passe mon bras autour de ta taille et que tu fais de même.

Tu es miens, tu le sais ça ? Tu sais que tu m'appartient corps et âme ?

_**Somebody... **_

Dernière parole de la chanson. Je baisse mon micro et me détache à regret de toi. Je sais que tu n'esquisse pas un geste, mais dans mon esprit, je te vois souriant, les yeux débordant d'amour et non de doutes, la main tendue vers moi. Je tend la mienne pour attraper ce fantôme, et c'est une consistance réelle que je touche.

Tu m'as réellement tendu la main. Je te souris. Un vrai sourire que je te réserve. Ceux qui ne sont qu'à toi. Les vrais sourires, les sourires plein d'amour. Tes sourires.

Je reprend vie à ton touché, et comme si tu avais compris, tu me tends les bras. Je viens me jeter dedans. D'un signe dans mon dos, tu fais signe aux machinistes de fermer les rideaux. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que l'on me voit aussi faible.

Les larmes dévalent mes joues et je m'accroche à toi comme si ma vie en dépendait... Pas comme si. Elle en dépend.

Je te chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose qui te surprends, puis je sens ton étreinte se resserrer autour de moi.

Je t'ai retrouvé.

Et s'il te plait... Ne me quitte plus...


End file.
